BathHouse Blowjobs
by Thundergryphon
Summary: NaruSasu  Naruto’s out for a little erotic revenge on Sasuke, who always initiates everything. Sequal to INGIM


Title: Bathhouse Blowjobs 

By: Thundergryphon

Sequel to: It's Not Gay It's Masturbation

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke

Rated: R

Summary: Naruto's out for a little erotic revenge on Sasuke, who always initiates everything.

Archieved: Y!Gallery (ChaosToGlory) FF(dot)net(Thundergryphon)

A/N: So, this is a sequel to my first story, though you don't have to read it to know what's going on. I was overwhelmed at the response to my first story, so Thank You very much to everyone who commented or faved ;)

* * *

Naruto had the perfect plan for revenge. Ever since his rival had stumbled up Naruto;s little experiment with his clone, the Uchia had been jumping Naruto in random places for the past two weeks. It always went the same way. He;d pounce on the unsuspecting kitsune, give him a mind numbing blow job, then demand Naruto return the favor. 

Naruto didn't mind the attention at all, but he was getting annoyed at the fact that Sasuke was the one to initiate everything. He wanted a turn to surprise his rival. He felt that Sasuke was getting the crap end of the deal since Naruto's mind was mush by the time it was his turn to blow his rival. Naruto felt he could give Sasuke a much more pleasurable experience if his mind was clear.

Which is where his ingenious plan came in. He had adapted it from a chapter he read in one of Kakashi's books while the Jounin was away on a mission. However, the stains on some of the pages had made Naruto swear he'd never touch another one of Kakashi's books again.

Naruto grinned. This was going to be perfect. He only wished he could see the Uchia's face when his plan was put into action. He glanced at the clock in the bathhouse lobby. Sasuke should be here in 10 minutes for his weekly soak. Perfect.

Naruto slipped into the water quietly. Everything would be ruined if someone noticed his presence. Luckily, there were only a few patrons present today, and none were near the far end of the bath. Naruto was glad this particular bath house prohibited the use of bathing suits in the outdoor baths. It would make everything much easier.

He spotted his prey on the far end of the bath, alone and with that icy Uchia glare plastered on his face. Naruto felt a tingle in his groin. Soon he would have his revenge and make Sasuke realize just exactly what the blonde could do. Naruto performed the jitsu that he had learned from a brief vacation in the Water Village. He wasn't certain of the mechanics of it, but he did know it allowed him to breathe under water. He slowly slipped under the warm water. Opening his eyes, he looked around┘everything was a little murky, but he could still distinguish legs from rocks. And he wasn't drowning. Holding back an evil laugh, he began swimming towards his unsuspecting prey.

Sasuke leaned back against the rocks. There were more people here than he would have liked. He preferred bathing alone, especially since anyone who wasn't blind would constantly stare at his body. Well, he was sharing some of his body with his hyperactive rival, so he supposed it was theirs now. As if he'd let anyone other than Naruto touch him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and let the warm water relax his muscles. This was peaceful. At least it was, until he felt something brush against the inside of his thigh. Sasuke's eyes shot open and looked around. The other four occupants were on the other side of the pool. So what had touched him? Sasuke peered into the water, but it wasn't clear enough to see anything.

Writing it off as his imagination, he relaxed again. "What the fuck?!" demanded Sasuke as he jumped up. Something had definitely touched his penis just then. He ignored the stares he received and looked around frantically. There was still no one near him. That meant that someone or something was underneath the water, touching him.

Trying not to make even more of a scene than he already was, Sasuke quickly trudged over to another vacant spot and sat back down. He placed both hands over his lap, hoping that would stop whatever it was from touching him. It would have worked if that same thing hasdn't started nibbling on his hip. He raised his left hand to try to smack whatever was there, but that left his thigh unguarded. Fingers took advantages of this and traced Sasuke's inner thigh up, and grabbed his balls.

Trying not to make another scene, Sasuke tried to grab those fingers with his right hand. However, whomever was down there had anticipated this and made sure they were not in the way. The mysterious groper used this opportunity to grab the Uchia's dick again, and this time began to stroke the head.

Sasuke was trying to remain calm and convince himself that no, these events were not turning him on. Having someone grope him underwater was not a turn on for him. His dick wasn't convinced and Sasuke felt the blood begin to travel southward. Crap. He had to stop this. Wait┘someone was now sucking on his dick. Sasuke let out an involuntary moan. This was not turning him on, but he was unable to convince himself.

He slowly began to relax and didn't even put up a struggle when the mysterious groper restrained both of his hands under water. His penis was now fully erect, the tip poking out of the water, but the groper was still hiding underwater, gently nipping on the underside of it. As Sasuke relaxed, an annoying voice at the back of his head started chiding him about betraying Naruto's trust. Ahh well, it wasn't like they'd made any sort of agreement to be exclusive, as nice as that would be.

Sasuke closed his eyes and held back a groan as his balls were now being licked. Whoever this was certainly knew what they were doing. He felt his hips arch themselves, encouraging whoever was down there. They seemed to take the hint and moved back up to nuzzled Sasuke's straining cock.

Sasuke was now really curious as to who was doing this. He wondered if he should be worried. Even Jiraiya had made a pass at him once or twice, and he insisted that he was straight! Determined to find out who was behind this, Sasuke ignored the pleasure he was receiving and tried to poke the groper with his toes.

The water surface rippled and black eyes met blue. Sasuke stared dumbfounded, and Naruto grinned wickedly. The blonde resumed his task now taking Sasuke's entire length into his mouth. This time Sasuke was unable to hold back his moan. This felt too good. The warmth from the water and the eroticness of the situation only enhanced his pleasure. He jerked his hands free from Naurto's and latched them onto the blonde hair.

Naruto now was able to use his hand to play with both of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer that this rate. "Naruto," he moaned. Naruto looked up and noticed the glazed look in his rival's eyes. It seemed that his plan had succeeded after all. A few more quick hard strokes and Sasuke let out a feral growl and came in the kitsune's mouth. Naruto swallowed it all, savoring the taste.

After catching his breathe, Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "What was that all about? Not that I'm complaining and damn, that was hot. What prompted this?"

Naruto blushed. "Well, you were always starting things, and I just wanted to start something too and make you feel as good as you make me."

Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a chaste kiss. "As much as I enjoyed that, if we're both going to be keeping our innocence, I suggest we get out of here right now."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw four Jounins staring at them with lust in their eyes. Naruto turned back to his rival. "I hear the pond is pretty deserted at this time of day."

Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto up with him. "Let's go. I have no desire to live out one of Kakashi's perverted books."

THE END!


End file.
